


Los últimos 15 días del Kinktober 2018

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Decidí que no quería dejar morir mi intento de participar en el kinktober de éste año (como sí lo hice el año pasado, desafortunadamente).A pesar de ser parte del reto del kinktober, no prometo nada explícito, de hecho, el que me diera a la tarea de seguir éste reto es porque para mí es muy difícil escribir algo explícito y quiero mejorar. Así que, bienvenidos a éste segundo intento.





	1. Iwa-chan está enojado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esto tres veces. Mientras escribía la última versión escuchaba a Britney Spears con "unusual you"... so, it's not perfect but I did my best...

Día 16: Lapdance/ striptease

Fandom: Haikyuuu!!

Pareja: Iwaoi (Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru)

Título: Iwa-chan está de mal humor.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwa-chan está de mal humor. Es culpa de Oikawa, aunque no pueda decirlo a todo pulmón. Es su culpa todas las veces que juega con él como si fuera un juguete.

El capitán de Aoba Johsai llega primero y se va al final. La estrella del equipo lo espera por deber moral. Todos los demás se van en paz.

Oikawa ha desarrollado una afición a sentarse en sus piernas, como si ningún lugar mereciera que el posara sus glúteos sobre su superficie. Últimamente hace más que sentarse. Le gusta tentar a Iwaizumi, quitar poco a poco su máscara de indiferencia.

Y lo deja así, sin llegar a nada.

Pone una pierna a cada lado de Iwaizumi cuando no hay nadie, en las bancas de los vestidores. Sus manos se cruzan detrás de su cuello.

Y se frota contra él, sabiendo bien qué hace.

Hajime aferra sus manos a la banca. Intenta cerrar los ojos para no morir ante la imagen que se proyecta frente a él, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Oikawa lo sabe, y lame sus labios bajo su mirada.

Le gusta jugar con fuego.

Con lo fácil que sería para Iwaizumi o hacerlo a un lado, o poner esa fuerza que canaliza en la banca sobre sus caderas. Marcar su ritmo y sus reglas.

" _Oikawa_ " murmura, no se le ocurre qué más decir. Y en esa llamada está implícita una súplica, tanto de dejar de bobear como de dejarle tener el control.

Oikawa es egoísta.

Es cruel. Y lo tienta sin piedad.

Un timbre conocido hace eco en su cabeza, pero su mente está nublada con la existencia entera de Oikawa ahí, sobre sus piernas. Cercano e íntimo.

Se siente a sí mismo arder bajo el roce de Tooru. Su boca está seca.

El eco deja de serlo, ahora es muy real. Es su teléfono. Lee en la pantalla “mamá" y sabe que es inevitable tomar esa llamada.

Casi sin aliento, contesta. Siente la mirada de Oikawa simplemente penetrante.

No recuerda las palabras exactas de su madre, quien, en resumen, le dice que se dé prisa para llegar a cenar. En la cercanía en la que estaban, Oikawa escuchó perfectamente a la interlocutora.

Iwaizumi dice " _Sí, mamá_ " controlando su voz lo mejor posible, aunque se oye sin aliento—siempre está la excusa de estar jugando vóley—.

Oikawa acerca su rostro hasta estar muy cerca del suyo. Con sus labios casi tocando los suyos dice " _Deberíamos irnos_ " y deja un ligero beso sobre ellos.

Oikawa se quita de encima y de repente siente frío.

Mucho para procesar.

Cuando menos acuerda, Oikawa lo ve desde la puerta, esperando a que salga de su trance. Está confundido. Dolido. Necesitado. Y todo eso lo transforma en enojo.

Frunce el ceño y se apresura a salir. Oikawa lo sigue todo el camino con un " _Iwa-chan_ " en sus labios.

Llega a su casa y ni si quiera se despide de él. Entra mientras su mamá le pregunta a Oikawa que qué pasó. Oikawa se encoje de hombros y dice " _Iwa-chan está de mal humor_ ".

Sí, está enojado. Quiere gritarle _"¡¿Y culpa de quién es?!"_ Pero no puede.

Está enojado por ser usado y no llegar a ningún lado. Oikawa solo juega con él y lo tienta, prueba su paciencia.

Está enojado porque, en el fondo, sabe que le gusta.

Oikawa sabe que él sabe.

" _Maldito_ " sisea. Se echa agua a la cara mientras se lava las manos. Se promete a sí mismo tomar el control la próxima vez. Cena en silencio.


	2. Haggar sólo adelantó lo inminente [Sheith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque Kuron y Shiro, en el fondo, son el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta pensar en ésta posibilidad dentro de la historia canon.  
> Sé que no entra del todo en el prompt del día, pero fue todo en lo que pude pensar en cuanto "Seduction".

Día 17: Seduction [Sheith (con Kuron)]

Fandom: Voltron, Legendary defenders

Pareja: Sheith (Takashi Shirogane/Kuron x Keith Kogane)

Título: Haggar adelantó lo inminente

 

* * *

 

Fue su culpa que, a los pocos días de que Shiro volviera, él hubiera estado haciendo de todo para acercarse a Keith. El Shiro real sólo lo veía como un hermano pequeño, alguien a quien podía proteger.

Haggar malinterpretó las miradas que se daban cuando era pequeño, los escapes al desierto, las veces en las que lo abrazaba sólo porque necesitaba sentirse reconfortado.  O sólo tal vez, es como había dicho una vez Pidge, _los alteanos tienen una habilidad impresionante para ver la verdad debajo de una red de apariencias._

Shiro, el de aquel entonces, no el real, buscaba cada momento para estar a solas con él. Él no se quejaba, necesitaba de él desde que había abandonado la tierra para ir a la misión Kerberos.

Después ya no bastaba con estar juntos, sino que lo tocaba cada vez que podía: en las simulaciones de entrenamientos, caminando con su mano en su hombro cuando iban por los pasillos, despidiéndolo con un abrazo más que fraternal cuando tenía que salir en misiones…

Keith no se quejaba de la cercanía nueva entre ellos dos, pero sin duda era extraña. Su corazón ahora empezaba a latir con fuerza cuando estaban juntos, en su estómago había mariposas. Era algo que nunca había sentido estando a su lado.

Y es que, ahora sabe que todo era plan de Haggar, porque ella controlaba su mente. Shiro nunca se hubiera metido en su habitación en la noche, esperando que no lo rechazara con la excusa de decirle que pensó que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Él seguramente no hubiera tomado sus manos ni lo hubiera mirado a los ojos de la forma en que lo hizo. No hubiera posado sus labios sobre su frente, no hubiera dicho “te quiero” de la forma en que lo hizo.

Shiro nunca hubiera permitido que Keith tomara su rostro y lo obligara a migrar el beso desde su frente hasta sus labios. No hubiera cerrado los ojos ni le hubiera correspondido de la manera en que lo hizo.

Shiro se hubiera detenido, le diría que todo estaba mal cuando comenzó a levantarle la camiseta, cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mano protésica. No hubiera trazado un camino desde sus labios hasta su pecho, no hubiera puesto especial atención en hacer sentir amado a Keith.

Shiro no hubiera dejado que las cosas se salieran de control, que terminaran por estar desnudos uno sobre el otro. Él hubiera parado en seco cuando se disponía a entrar en Keith, cuando iba a dar un paso del que no podía volver.

Shiro hubiera sido más tierno, no tan desesperado por tocarlo y ser tocado en cada milímetro de su piel. Lo hubiera besado con más calma, sería más tierno, le preguntaría _¿estás bien?_ A cada segundo. Lo abrazaría y le diría cuánto tiempo esperó por eso, por estar así.

Shiro hubiera procurado el placer de Keith sobre el suyo. No hubiera parado de acariciarlo, de buscar los puntos sensibles y explotarlos con cariño, con devoción. No hubiera esperado a terminar dentro de él de manera desordenada, no hubiera usado tanta fuerza en sus mordidas, no hubiera actuado desde la locura.

No hubiera sido sexo galra. Con Shiro pudo haber hecho el amor, como humanos. El Shiro real no hubiera dejado que todo se saliera de control de esa manera.

Shiro no hubiera jugado con su corazón, pero él no era Shiro.

Era Kuron. Era Haggar jugando con él.

Y es que, cuando ve a Allura triste y enojada por lo que Lotor hizo con su corazón, no puede evitar sentirse identificado, sentir que fue usado para un plan mayor. Porque Haggar sabía lo que hacía con Kuron, sabía que Keith no le iba a decir que no a Shiro.

Pero Keith no veía algo más que eso, desde ese dolor por haber sido usado por alguien a quien ama. No vio que Kuron también era Shiro, que tenía sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos. Que lo veía con los mismos ojos.

Que los unió para siempre cuando le dijo “te quiero” en aquella pelea en la que casi lo mata.

Keith no vio (o no quiso ver) que cuando estaba con Kuron, era Shiro sin inhibiciones, sin miedos, porque él estaba consciente de lo corto que puede ser el tiempo, porque Shiro había estado esperando demasiado, Haggar sólo adelantó lo inminente.

Porque Kuron y Shiro, en el fondo, son el mismo.

Y ambos están tomándose su tiempo para poner sobre la balanza lo que sienten y lo que deberían sentir. Están esperando a Keith para que les dé una señal, para hacer las cosas bien ésta vez, porque Shiro aún desea protegerlo como cuando era pequeño, y Kuron no quiere perder más tiempo.

Keith no sabe que el que verdaderamente controla a Shiro era él y no Haggar.

Que, al final, él decide si esperan a confrontar lo que sienten toda la vida, o si ahora sí son sinceros y toman el poco o mucho tiempo que les quede para quererse, como tuvo que haber sido desde el principio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a pretender que Adam y el angst que se viene por la temporada 8 no importan XD


	3. Bokuto se precipita, Akaashi le sigue la corriente (BokuAka)

Día 22: Public sex/ Sexo en un lugar público

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pareja: [BokuAka] (Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji)

Título: Bokuto se precipita, Akaashi le sigue la corriente.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto había estado de muy buen humor, más bien energético. Más que de costumbre. Los miembros del equipo de Fukurodani fueron abandonando uno a uno el gimnasio cuando llegó la hora de regresar a casa. Eventualmente Bokuto terminaría exhausto y liberaría a Akaashi de darle pases, pero ese día no parecía agotar sus energías, así que, cuando menos acordó, ya sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Akaashi dijo escuetamente " _Deberíamos irnos ya_ ". Sus dedos ardían. Bokuto asintió y lo siguió hasta las duchas.

A pesar de que llevaban ya unos meses saliendo, nunca habían hecho ninguna aproximación el uno al otro de manera íntima, mucho menos en un espacio público, pero Bokuto estaba energético aún, y Akaashi estaba de buen humor, así que cuando Bokuto tomó la mano de Akaashi y lo guió hasta las regaderas, él lo siguió sin protestar, con una sonrisa.

Lo primero que procedió a hacer después de quedar en ropa interior fue besarlo. Nadie iba a regresar, pero aun así el peligro estaba latente. Y es que, siempre que Bokuto se precipita, Akaashi le sigue la corriente.

Las manos de Bokuto estaban sobre la cadera de Akaashi, y él rodeaba el cuello de Bokuto con sus brazos. No había pasado tanto cuando Koutarou encendió la regadera y el agua caliente calló sobre ellos. El cabello de Bokuto estaba mojado, y así, pegado a su frente, hasta parecía otra persona. Akaashi lo besó con ganas renovadas y se acercó más a él, hasta rosarse sobre la ropa interior que ahora estaba mojada.

Bokuto lo acercó más hacia sí mismo. Sabía que si continuaban así, iban a llegar a un rincón inexplorado en su relación, y en lugar de parar, la idea nubló su mente y continuó besándolo con ganas.

Los adoloridos y largos dedos de Akaashi trazaron un recorrido desde el pecho de Bokuto hasta su abdomen y se detuvieron en el borde de su bóxer. " _Bokuto_ " dijo sobre sus labios, omitiendo el " _san”_ en medio de la intimidad. Koutarou embistió con sus caderas hasta tocar con su pelvis a la de Akaashi, invitándolo a seguir.

Keiji aceptó y coló su mano derecha abajo de su ropa interior, sorprendido de encontrarse con la excitación de Bokuto. Era nuevo y tentador.

Con las manos sobre la cadera de Akaashi y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, bajó la ropa interior de Akaashi hasta sacarla por completo. " _Akaashi_ " dijo en un gemido placentero arrancado por los dedos de éste. Decidió devolverle el favor y tomarlo también, encendido como estaba.

Sus labios se encontraron otra vez, intentando acallar los sonidos que salían involuntariamente de sus gargantas. Estaban solos, era seguro, pero el temor era algo real muy adentro de sus mentes. " _Apresúrate_ " le exigió Akaashi a Bokuto, pensando en el peligro inminente de que a algún despistado se le hubiera olvidado algo.

Intensificaron la presión y la rapidez en sus manos. Estaban al borde.

A lo lejos se escuchó un eco, como una puerta abriéndose. La voz de Konoha se escuchó diciendo " _Capitán, ¿todavía está aquí?"._ Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Se miraron a los ojos con horror, pensando en las posibles soluciones: salir uno por uno, quedarse ahí ambos, fingir que no estaban…

Eran un desastre.

Bokuto respiró profundamente un par de veces y antes de que Konoha pudiera volver a llamarlo, gritó " _¡Un segundo!_ ".

Akaashi pensó que todo había terminado, pero Bokuto no lo dejó ir: apretó su agarre sobre la erección de Akaashi e intentó acallarlo con un beso mientras lo hacía terminar sobre sus dedos. Keiji estaba molesto porque Bokuto jugaba con fuego, apretó las manos sobre sus hombros para intentar alejarlo, pero no pudo cuando su lengua jugaba con la suya y una última oleada de placer lo recorrió por completo. A penas y pudo contener la voz.

Respiraba hondo, lo más silenciosamente posible. _"¿Capitán?"_ Volvió a preguntar Konoha, ahora desde los vestidores.

" _Ahora voy_ " dijo Bokuto. Le dio un beso casto a Akaashi y salió con una sonrisa enorme y una toalla envolviendo sus caderas.

Akaashi dejó salir todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones. Por poco y entra.

Escuchó a Bokuto hablar con Konoha a lo lejos, pero no entendió nada de la conversación.  Estaba nervioso, cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad y no sabía si era una buena idea salir.

Se duchó de la manera más decentemente posible. En lo que llegaba Bokuto, Akaashi escurrió el exceso de agua de la ropa interior descartada de ambos.

Finalmente Bokuto volvió y Konoha se fue. Apareció ante él aun con la toalla y nada más. Su erección había desaparecido. Antes de que Akaashi pudiera preguntar, Bokuto dijo " _Le pareció raro que la luz siguiera encendida cuando volvió porque olvidó unos cuadernos_ ".

" _Eso fue peligroso_ " reclamó Akaashi, saliendo hacia los vestidores. Bokuto le siguió.

" _Descuida, lo tenía bajo control_ " intentó calmarlo.

Akaashi aún tenía que procesar que su relación con Bokuto había dado un paso importante cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo " _La próxima vez hay que apagar las luces primero_ ".

Si creía que Bokuto estaba entusiasmado antes, no se comparaba a como estaba ahora, cuando casi salta sobre él, con una sonrisa brillante por su "próxima vez".

" _Akaashi_ " atinó a decir en un tono de alegría excepcional. Se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda. “ _Gracias por hacer que este día terminara tan bien como empezó_ ”. Él no sabía a lo que se refería, así que, se giró hasta verlo directo a los ojos y, con la pura mirada lo incitó a explicarle la razón por la que estaba tan emocionado y energético ese día. “ _En la mañana unos niños del vecindario me pidieron ser su coach para jugar vóley_ ” dijo con una sonrisa enorme. “ _Dijeron que soy genial_ ” agregó.

Akaashi sonrió, tímido de repente, “ _Lo eres_ ”. Bokuto lo abrazó y lo levantó mientras giraba. Él no tiene un límite para expresar su felicidad, ¿cómo podría interrumpirlo para decirle que podrían atrapar un resfriado si lo miraba con esos ojos que brillaban como estrellas? Valía la pena estar enfermo un par de días.


	4. Se llama Bésame y sabe a fresa (AsaKisu)

Día 21. Food play (juego con comida)

Fandom: Free! Drive to the future

Pareja: AsaKisu (Asahi Shiina x Kisumi Shigino)

Título: Se llama Bésame y sabe a fresa.

* * *

 

Asahi estaba seguro de que Kisumi era dulce, pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto. Qué bella forma de descubrirlo.

Tokio podría fácilmente prestarle sus llamas al infierno durante el verano, así que no era raro que su hermana hiciera paletas de hielo para él y sus amigos. Después de todo, son clientes habituales. Ella decidió experimentar con los sabores ésta vez, hacerlos un poco más _gourmet_ ; anunciarlos en éstas épocas de calor atraería clientes.

Makoto tomó una paleta de mango con durazno, Haru una de moras azules, Kisumi una de fresas con crema y él una de uva.

Estaban deliciosas. El calor así era más llevadero para Makoto, Haru y Kisumi. Para Asahi era el infierno.

Kisumi, sentado frente a él, paseaba meticulosamente su lengua sobre la rosa paleta. Se detenía por ratos, saboreando en sus labios rojos el dulzor de la paleta. Al comenzar a escurrir de nuevo, lamía desde la base hasta la punta. Lo miraba a los ojos de vez en cuanto, mientas sus amigos estaban inmersos en una conversación que desde hace rato le era ajena.

Su quijada caía libre y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida y nadie parecía percatarse de eso.

" _Oye, cómete tu paleta, está escurriendo_ " le dijo su hermana, ignorando que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle en cierta zona anatómica. Su cara estaba casi tan roja como su cabello.

Tomó una servilleta para limpiar el desastre que había hecho, pero aún estaba pegajoso. Se terminó la paleta a mordidas, prefiriendo un cerebro congelado a ser incitado a ver a Kisumi dar tal show en frente de todos. " _Voy a lavarme las manos_ " dijo con calma, pero las zancadas que daba para salir del lugar contradecían el tono de sus palabras.

Estaba ansioso. Mucho. Se echó agua en la cara después de limpiar sus manos del resto del sabor a uva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo hacer desaparecer los ojos de Kisumi de su mente, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

Deseó estar a solas con Kisumi. El maldito nunca le dijo que podía hacer semejante magia con su boca, e irremediablemente, en su mente ya no era una paleta lo que Kisumi lamía mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Sus labios habían quedado rojos y brillantes. Era demasiado tentador.

Sus " _mmmh, qué delicia_ " hacían eco en su cabeza. No pudo evitar mezclar esos sonidos con los que hacía cuando era él y no una paleta lo que lograba que gimiera de gusto. Se aferró al lavabo, suspiró fuertemente intentando parar el tren de ideas peligrosas que estaba a punto de darse rienda suelta.

Abrió los ojos al cabo de un par de suspiros más. En el reflejo, esos ojos violetas y pelo rosa lo encontraron. " _Tardabas demasiado…_ " dijo con su aterciopelada voz, " _así que me mandaron por ti_ ".

Se giró por mero automatismo, y acercó a su novio tomándolo por las caderas. " _Kisumi_ " murmuró sobre sus labios, queriendo decir _bésame_ en su lugar. Él entendió lo que pedía y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Sabía a fresa. Su lengua salió a explorar el contorno de sus labios, sólo para saborear el dulzor nuevo y a la vez tan natural en ellos.

Kisumi no esperó y tomó el labio superior de Asahi entre los suyos. Las manos de Asahi pasaron de su cintura a su cara, manteniendo el control sobre el beso. Kisumi lo sostenía por los hombros.

" _Asahi_ " dijo sobre sus labios, " _tenemos que salir ya_ " y añadió un beso más.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo soltó. Kisumi dijo " _Y también deberíamos ir a mi casa y encargarnos de eso_ " señaló a su erección.

" _Es tu culpa_ ".

" _Me haré responsable_ " dijo, con una sonrisa magnífica.

Dios. Era un ángel, se llamaba Bésame y sabía a fresa.

No estaba seguro de poder resistir hasta la casa de su novio para poder volver a probarlo. Por no menos estaba implícita la promesa de ser testigo de la habilidad de esa lengua.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿No aman a esta pareja? <3


End file.
